


Eavesdropping

by PrettyLily (MissCrookshanks)



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrookshanks/pseuds/PrettyLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping

Narcissa crept around the corner, trying to be quiet and stay unknown to everyone else in the house. She knew that Draco had a friend over, and for some reason he had whisked them away before anyone could catch a glimpse.

“Please, you can’t. You don’t know what he’d do.” She heard his voice begging. Malfoys didn’t beg.

“Staying with you is more important,” A female voice replied. A girl? Draco brought in a girl?

“The three of you have got to be insane,” Draco whispered. A small rustle and Narcissa peeked around the corner to see her son kneeling on the ground. With a ring. In front of Hermione Granger.

Of course she fled.

**Author's Note:**

> The last four words were really just filler words.......


End file.
